2019 Swiss Open – Women's Doubles
Tímea Babos and Kateřina Siniaková were the defending champions, but chose to compete with their regular partners this year. Babos partnered with Kristina Mladenovic, but lost in the second round to the Williams sisters, likely due to Mladenovic playing the W100 Dubai the same week as the second week of the Swiss Open. Siniaková partnered with Barbora Krejčíková, but lost in the second round to Nao Hibino and Makoto Ninomiya, likely due to Krejčíková playing the W100 Dubai the same week as the second week of the Swiss Open. Elise Mertens and Aryna Sabalenka won the title, defeating Hsieh Su-wei and Barbora Strýcová, 4–6, 6–4, 7–6(7–3). The team managed to escape match point down in the final set at 5–4. After Anna-Lena Grönefeld announced her retirement from tennis, the Swiss Open was her final tournament. Grönefeld retired from professional tennis after she retired with Demi Schuurs in their third round match against Nicole Melichar and Květa Peschke. Seeds Hsieh Su-wei / Barbora Strýcová (Final) Timea Babos / Kristina Mladenovic (Second round) Elise Mertens / Aryna Sabalenka (Champions) Gabriela Dabrowski / Yu Xifan (Semifinals) Barbora Krejčíková / Kateřina Siniaková (Second round) Samantha Stosur / Zhang Shuai (First round) Anna-Lena Grönefeld / Demi Schuurs (Third round, retired) Chan Hao-ching / Latisha Chan (Quarterfinals) Victoria Azarenka / Ashleigh Barty (First round) Nicole Melichar / Květa Peschke (Quarterfinals) Duan Yingying / Zheng Saisai (First round) Kirsten Flipkens / Jeļena Ostapenko (First round) Andreja Klepač / Alicja Rosolka (Second round) Shuko Aoyama / Ena Shibahara (Second round) Sofia Kenin / Bethanie Mattek-Sands (Quarterfinals) Veronika Kudermetova / Galina Voskoboeva (Second round) Draw Finals Hsieh Su-wei Barbora Strýcová | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Nichaphat Chatchaipholrat Sutatta Udomslip | RD1-score2-1=3 | RD1-score2-2=3 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 8 | RD1-team3= Chan Hao-ching Latisha Chan | RD1-score3-1=3 | RD1-score3-2=5 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4=' Gabriela Dabrowski Yu Xifan | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2='7 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 3 | RD1-team5=' Elise Mertens Aryna Sabalenka | RD1-score5-1='6 | RD1-score5-2='6 | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= 15 | RD1-team6= Sofia Kenin Bethanie Mattek-Sands | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 10 | RD1-team7= Nicole Melichar Květa Peschke | RD1-score7-1='77 | RD1-score7-2=5 | RD1-score7-3=1 | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8=' Anastasia Pavlyuchenkova Anastasija Sevastova | RD1-score8-1=64 | RD1-score8-2='7 | RD1-score8-3='6 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1=' Hsieh Su-wei Barbora Strýcová | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2=4 | RD2-score1-3='7 | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Gabriela Dabrowski Yu Xifan | RD2-score2-1=0 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3=5 | RD2-seed3= 3 | RD2-team3=' Elise Mertens Aryna Sabalenka | RD2-score3-1='7 | RD2-score3-2='6 | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= Anastasia Pavlyuchenkova Anastasija Sevastova | RD2-score4-1=5 | RD2-score4-2=0 | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= Hsieh Su-wei Barbora Strýcová | RD3-score1-1='6 | RD3-score1-2=4 | RD3-score1-3=63 | RD3-seed2= 3 | RD3-team2=' Elise Mertens Aryna Sabalenka | RD3-score2-1=4 | RD3-score2-2='6 | RD3-score2-3='77 }} Top half Section 1 S-w Hsieh B Strýcová | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= V Kužmová A Sasnovich | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= F Ganz K Kennel | RD1-score03-1=0 | RD1-score03-2=0 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' A Brooke N Kordei | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' Daisy Peach | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= D Flipo N Tameeruks | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=0 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= J Brady D Krawczyk | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=0 | RD1-seed08=16 | RD1-team08=' V Kudermetova G Voskoboeva | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= V Azarenka A Barty | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Ninetales Vulpix | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' A Krunić N Stojanović | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' D Jurak MJ Martínez Sánchez | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= K Christian C Dolehide | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=PR | RD1-team15=' N Kichenok S Mirza | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3='6 | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= S Stosur S Zhang | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3=3 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01=' S-w Hsieh B Strýcová | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= A Brooke N Kordei | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' Daisy Peach | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=16 | RD2-team04= V Kudermetova G Voskoboeva | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05=' N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= A Krunić N Stojanović | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= D Jurak MJ Martínez Sánchez | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=PR | RD2-team08=' N Kichenok S Mirza | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01=' S-w Hsieh B Strýcová | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=3 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Daisy Peach | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03=' N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2='7 | RD3-score03-3='7 | RD3-seed04=PR | RD3-team04= N Kichenok S Mirza | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=5 | RD3-score04-3=5 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01=' S-w Hsieh B Strýcová | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=3 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 H-c Chan L Chan | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= N Chaisang K Songmuang | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Larsson A Riske | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=2 | RD1-seed04=PR | RD1-team04=' E Makarova E Vesnina | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' Ka Plíšková Kr Plíšková | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= V Golubic C Grimm | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2=0 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= R Atawo L Kichenok | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=13 | RD1-team08=' A Klepač A Rosolka | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09= K Flipkens J Ostapenko | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' R Olaru Z Yang | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' N Phuthornjai P Sueajongpru | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= N Stadler S Waltert | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=0 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' O Kalashnikova A Kalinskaya | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= V King A Muhammad | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=0 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= L Arruabarrena A Blinkova | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16=' G Dabrowski X Yu | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01=' H-c Chan L Chan | RD2-score01-1='77 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=PR | RD2-team02= E Makarova E Vesnina | RD2-score02-1=63 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' Ka Plíšková Kr Plíšková | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=13 | RD2-team04= A Klepač A Rosolka | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05=' R Olaru Z Yang | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= N Phuthornjai P Sueajongpru | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= O Kalashnikova A Kalinskaya | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08=' G Dabrowski X Yu | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01=' H-c Chan L Chan | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Ka Plíšková Kr Plíšková | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= R Olaru Z Yang | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3=1 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04=' G Dabrowski X Yu | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= H-c Chan L Chan | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02=' G Dabrowski X Yu | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 E Mertens A Sabalenka | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Niculescu A Spears | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= A Guarachi G Olmos | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' C Gauff C McNally | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= A-L Friedsam L Siegemund | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06=' M Francon D Meuli | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= S Peng Y Wang | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08= Y Duan S Zheng | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2='''6 | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-seed09=15 | RD1-team09= S Kenin B Mattek-Sands | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Chonlada T Orathai | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' Nidoqueen Vespiquen | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Zelda Sheik | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= P Chotwuttinan S Sairak | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3=1 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14=' N Hibino M Ninomiya | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Adamczak X Han | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16=' B Krejčíková K Siniaková | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01=' E Mertens A Sabalenka | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= C Gauff C McNally | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=WC | RD2-team03= M Francon D Meuli | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3=1 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04=' S Peng Y Wang | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=15 | RD2-team05=' S Kenin B Mattek-Sands | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Nidoqueen Vespiquen | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07=' N Hibino M Ninomiya | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= B Krejčíková K Siniaková | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01=' E Mertens A Sabalenka | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= S Peng Y Wang | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=15 | RD3-team03=' S Kenin B Mattek-Sands | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= N Hibino M Ninomiya | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2=2 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01=' E Mertens A Sabalenka | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=15 | RD4-team02= S Kenin B Mattek-Sands | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 A-L Grönefeld D Schuurs | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Lister R Voráčová | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= I-C Begu S Halep | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=2 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' E Perez L Stefani | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= H Carter S Santamaria | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2=0 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' M Kato K Srebotnik | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Potapova D Yastremska | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08=' N Melichar K Peschke | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=14 | RD1-team09=' S Aoyama E Shibahara | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= K Leskinen J Hudak | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= E Hozumi D Jakupović | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= P Pinthong D Supithitak | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14=' S Williams V Williams | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= S Fichman M Sanchez | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16=' T Babos K Mladenovic | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01=' A-L Grönefeld D Schuurs | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= E Perez L Stefani | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Kato K Srebotnik | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04=' N Melichar K Peschke | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=14 | RD2-team05= S Aoyama E Shibahara | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06=' A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07=WC | RD2-team07=' S Williams V Williams | RD2-score07-1='7 | RD2-score07-2='7 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= T Babos K Mladenovic | RD2-score08-1=5 | RD2-score08-2=5 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= A-L Grönefeld D Schuurs | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score01-2=4r | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02=' N Melichar K Peschke | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03=' A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=WC | RD3-team04= S Williams V Williams | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3=3 | RD4-seed01=10 | RD4-team01= N Melichar K Peschke | RD4-score01-1='77 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3=1 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02=' A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD4-score02-1=64 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3='''6 }} References Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland